


you're my man, richie

by bellamavi



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Cute dog alert, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, Swearing, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:53:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29946138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellamavi/pseuds/bellamavi
Summary: Years go by and Eddie deals with memories from Derry way better than Richie does. But they figure it out eventually. They always do.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Kudos: 10





	you're my man, richie

“Are you fucking kidding me?”   
  
He stared at the little ball of fur in front of him. It was barking and trying to get Richie’s attention all to itself. And it did, but not in the way it would expect.   
  
“A fucking Pomeranian?”   
  
“I’ve been learning about this breed for a few months now, and I decided…”  
  
“Wa-wa-wait, a few months? So you’ve been planning this all this time, without even asking me?”  
  
Eddie wasn’t giving up. He stood confidently and tried to explain, calmly.   
  
“Well, I thought it would be a nice gift, since-“  
  
“A NICE GIFT?” Richie raised his voice uncontrollably, his emotions getting the best of him. He really wasn’t that mad, was he? “Did you really think that after the fucking madhouse and Pennywise turning into this fucking-son-of-a-bitch dog, after all of this, I would want it back in my house?!”   
  
He was that mad.  
  
Eddie was still willing to win this and convince Richie it was a good idea. But Richie’s voice made his guts twist; his bones felt like ice. He didn’t expect his best friend and partner for life to talk to him like that.   
  
“Listen, Richie-“  
  
“Oh my god, Eddie, why did you do this?” Richie held his head with both of his hands, looking down at the tiny dog. “I-I don’t know what to think. You-you wanted to be nice, and I’m yelling, and this is all coming back to me, and-“   
  
The Pomeranian started waddling around his feet, which made him jump and get back. Eddie approached him quickly and touched his shoulders, trying to calm him down.  
  
“Richie, come on-“ He tried, but Richie kept shaking his head, his eyes watering, “Let’s talk about this. I need you to understand my actions, my intentions…”  
  
“I-I need to go for a walk, I need to get outta here, Eddie. I’m sorry.”  
  
Gently, he pulled out of the embrace Eddie wished to soothe him with and walked out of their apartment.   
  
And there he was, standing in the living room, with an overly enthusiastic Pomeranian running around his feet. He looked at the poor little animal and sighed.   
  
“Come on Penny” he muttered and sat on the couch. The dog had a hard time jumping on it, though; Eddie watched her struggles, laughed and finally helped her. Holding her on his knees, Eddie sighed again and looked through the window. It was a beautiful, sunny day. At least Richie could have a nice walk around the neighborhood. Meanwhile, Eddie waited, never feeling guilty about what had happened between them at that moment. He knew Richie overreacted, and knew well enough he would come back and they would talk it through together. Of course, Eddie understood his reaction. They both had something to say about this, but the first important thing was for Richie to cool down and come back.   
  
And when he did, he was ashamed of himself.   
  
He leaned in the doorframe to their living room and looked at the cute scenario. Eddie was still on the couch, cuddling with their new dog. Richie tried his best not to break again, especially when Penny looked at him with these piercing, black eyes. She was still a puppy, she was tiny and cute, but so was the illusion of a Pomeranian back in Derry. Richie still couldn’t shake this feeling of adrenaline in his blood while looking at this little dog. He waited long enough to make sure she wouldn’t suddenly morph into something terrifying.   
  
“So, Eddie, what were you thinking? I mean, what were your intentions?”  
  
As pretentious as it sounded, Eddie knew that his boyfriend didn’t mean any harm. He wasn’t mad anymore and it showed.   
  
“Sit down, Richie.”  
  
So Richie sat down at the nearby table. His body all tensed. His eyes examining the dog carefully.   
  
“You know I didn’t mean to be malicious, right?” When Richie nodded, he continued: “I wanted us to have a dog for a long time. And so did you. And I thought it would be a good way to grow. To grow out of Derry. This is a real creature with real feelings, and we are the world to her.”  
  
“And she is the trauma to me” Richie mumbled, rolling his eyes.   
  
“Richie”, Eddie sighed, “Let it go! See, that’s why I wanted this particular breed. To show you that there is nothing to worry about anymore. You no longer need to look behind your shoulder.”  
  
“And this is supposed to help me?” Richie pointed his hand at Penny. “And what is her name anyway? I bet you already named it.”  
  
“This little princess’ name is Penny” Eddie beamed, lulling the dog in his arms.   
  
Richie snorted.  
  
“Excuse me?”   
  
“I mean, she reacts to whatever you’ll call her anyway. But I chose to call her Penny.”  
  
“That’s ridiculous. You’re a fucked up sociopath, Eds.”  
  
Eddie shook his head, “Look, I know I could have done it differently. I shouldn’t have surprised you like that, it was a bit… unfair. But at least try to understand my intentions. She already likes you, it’s only you who has to reach out.”  
  
He didn’t expect Richie to fall for her immediately. He knew it would take a few weeks for him to stop being dramatic, as it usually did. Richie needed time and space to deal with his erupting feelings; Eddie has learned to give these to him.   
  
Eddie nodded his head, encouraging Richie to sit beside him. Richie, very uncomfortably and very slowly, did so. Penny looked at him and wagged her tiny tail. She tried to approach him, but Eddie’s arms were holding her pretty still.   
  
“She wants to leap into your arms so much”, he laughed.   
  
Richie, on the other hand, sighed and stayed quiet.   
  
Penny managed to jump out of Eddie’s embrace; she was euphoric towards her new best friend.   
  
“Oh, uh, okay, that’s… okay, okay…” Richie mumbled as he was made to hold Penny, his face not pleased at all.   
  
But Eddie wasn’t going to give up. “You’re so cute together! She already loves you!”, he beamed, grinning.   
  
“Y-yeah, I, I can see that.”   
  
“Great! Keep an eye on her for a while, would you? I have to run some errands in town” Quickly, he got up and started putting his shoes on. Richie followed him immediately, the dog still in his hands, his face in a funny grimace.  
  
“Wait, what?”  
  
“You two are gonna be okay, right? Get to know each other and stuff. Be right back.”  
  
“Why do I-“  
  
But the door had closed before Richie could finish his question. Then, something squirmed in his hands – right, he was still holding Penny. He put her down on the floor and closed himself in the bathroom. On the other side of the door, Penny was scratching and barking impatiently.   
  
A shower helped him calm down his nerves. Looking at his face in the mirror, he tried giving himself a little ted talk before going out and seeing this traumatizing dog again.   
  
“You’re a grown ass man, dude. Don’t be scared of a fucking Pomeranian!”  
  
He opened the door. Penny was sitting right in front of them, waiting for Richie patiently. She even brought her new ball. This was a huge flashback for the man, but he refused to give up. He exhaled deeply and took the ball in his hand. Penny cheered and was ready for some fun.   
  
Richie sighed, "You're so fucking cute and triggering at the same time." He threw the ball, Penny going crazy after it immediately. When she came back, she booped the ball with her nose a couple of times to show that she's waiting for another round. It made the old Richie smile uncontrollably. He kept throwing the ball and Penny was on cloud nine. They didn't even notice when Eddie was opening the front door, resulting in him getting hit by the toy, right in his face.   
  
"Wha-" he made an inaudible sound, which made Richie snort.   
  
"You idiot, you were supposed to be good with balls."   
  
"Damn it, Richie, you could've broken my nose!" At first, Eddie was mad, but when he realized what had been going on this whole time, he just sighed and shook his head. "Well, I guess that's the price of you two disasters to get along."  
  
Richie got up, his back hurting from sitting on the floor. He stretched himself and approached Eddie. "Don't do anything like that ever again, okay Eds? I forgive you this one time because she's cool. I guess."  
  
Penny nudged his leg with her paws, demanding more playing. Richie tried to ignore her. "I know why you did this, though. Thank you for that."  
  
"Of course you old bastard. You're my man, and I care about you. You gotta trust me, this will work."  
  
"If it doesn't, I'll just put you both in the shelter, I swear."   
  
They shared a laugh and kissed, embracing each other like they were still stupid teenagers in love. Actually, the only thing that has change was their age. Now they were stupid, old and in mad love. And, that day, a new silly creature had joined their small family.


End file.
